Ruthless Remnant
by KvotheNN
Summary: [LONG HIATUS] - 1 year since the Battle and Fall of Beacon. everything changed during this year. Remnant don't need kids. Nor heroes. Remnant need Hunters and Huntresses, and the old students of Beacon shall prove that one year living in the real world transformed them in what they need to be. (M because: violence, gore, drugs and sex of all kinds. Yeah, the happy things!)
1. Chapter 1

**OH WELL, LOOK AT THE TIME!**

 **Yes, I should have been writing Week Lovers, but the only thing that was on my mind this past week was this fanfic idea that I had while I was half-asleep in the bus, going to college. So, when I got a free time today I sat down and wrote it.**

 **I'm really no expecting much things of this, first because I really didn't plan ANYTHING in this fic. Aside from the way the characters will be, of course.**

 **I'm planning to get back on Week Lovers soon enough, the last chapter will be up at the end of the month. I think.**

 **ANYWAY, just setting some things out right now:**

 **Weiss design is totally original.**

 **Ruby's design is based on the second version of "Future Ruby", by Dishwasher1910 (and by based i say Ruby here is 80% that drawn).**

 **Jaune's design is vaguely based on "Future Jaune", also by Dishwasher1910.**

 **I won't mention any other character because I'm lazy AF and didn't thought about it yet.**

 **With that said, let's get into the story, shall we?**

* * *

The airship slowed down and started to make its way to the pad on top of the giant wall that extended itself 60 meters high, where a man waited for the occupants to get out and greet them, while drinking whisky from a metallic flask.

This specific airship was an Atlas Military Airship, escorting a cargo transport from the Schnee Dust Company.

The air routes hadn't been safe since the dragon appeared in the Battle of beacon (as it was known now) a year before. A lot of things were lost in that day. Ozpin had disappeared. Pyrrha Nikkos died battling Cinder Fall. Yang lost her right forearm. And Ruby had lost her most precious thing: her innocence.

Qrow took another sip of the burning liquid in the flask as the engine of the ship turned off and the door started to open.

Two women got out, followed by a bunch of atlasian robots and soldiers that would help to defend the Outer Wall of Mistral.

The older woman looked over at the platform, that was now filled with workers helping the soldiers to disembark, until she found the man.

"Qrow!"

She walked fast in his direction, embracing him in a quiet and warm hug, with a wide smile dominating her face.

"Good to see you too Win." He said hugging her back for a few moments.

Although it was a nice moment, they were interrupted soon after by the other girl clearing her throat in an exaggerated manner.

She was glaring in disbelief at both of them. Winter sighed tired and responded to the question that was on the other girl eyes.

"Yes, it is exactly what it looks like. We don't actually… _hate_ each other."

"I can see that sister. What I want to know is why you didn't tell me sooner that we would be encountering this… well, quoting you, 'drunk old idiot'." The girl said and smirked, while changing her weight to the other feet.

Qrow frowned at the other girl words.

"Wait, sister?" he said turning his attention to winter. "I thought your only sister was the Ice Queen."

Winter scratched her nape a little while smiling nervously. " _Strange. This is the first time she's done that._ " Qrow thought.

"Well…" Winter started "She is Weiss." Pausing a little, then tilting her head to the side with a grin "Weiss Mark 2, maybe?"

Weiss groaned while face palming herself. Though she didn't blame Qrow for not recognizing her, it hurt a little. Sure, most of her old characteristics where gone by now. The frilly combat skirt had been discarded, and she now wore a pair of thigh-high dark gray boots, similar to her sister's, but not the same pants. She was using an incredible short black legging short, similar to Yang's. On the top, she used a formal button shirt, with the two first buttons left open, giving quite a nice cleavage for someone who, a year back, had less chest than Ruby.

However, her cloths were the smaller of the two changes.

Her skin, pale when he saw her for the last time, was now a little tanned. Not enough to let a hard impression on a more mature man like Qrow, but enough to tear apart the image of a Schnee from her. Her head, that once held her off-center white ponytail, now had an exotic haircut. The sides of her head shaved in a military way, but the top of her head was still occupied by a long hair that headed down to her back in two long and thin braids.

Although, in her waist there was still the same old rapier that she was so found of.

Qrow's eyes had gone wide as he looked the girl who was totally different not even 10 months back, when he saw a depressed Weiss walking while staring the floor in the Schnee mansion, not listening to her sister words, and even less to her father's.

Weiss sighed while observing Qrow's reaction.

"You want to know what happened, right?"

"Yeah. That would in fact be a danm good starting point."

She took a letter from a pocket on the back of her shorts and gave it to Qrow while explaining.

"Ruby sent me a letter. I received sometime 9 months ago, two weeks after you went on your 'secret mission' with Winter."

Qrow took the letter from Weiss's hands and unfolded it. Inside, it was a small text of what was, undoubtedly, Ruby's handwrite.

 _Hi Weiss!_

 _I guess it has been some time, huh? We didn't have the chance to talk before you went back to atlas, so I figured I should let you know what is happening. Or, at least, the thick of it, since it's a lot of things._

 _I don't know how much you know, but things got pretty messed up on our part of the team. Blake vanished, no one know a thing about her. We even talked with that Yang's friend, Junior, I think is his name. He said that someone saw her entering a cargo ship to Vacuo, but that's the only clue we got. Yang is… worrying me, to say it easy. Losing her forearm got her head pretty messed up. She almost doesn't talk, she eats only when we force her, she sit in bed all day and all night, only looking to the window… seriously, it's terrifying. I think she… need some time, you know? And having her partner and best friend run away did nothing to help. I wish I could stay with her, but I can't._

 _Oh, yeah, I didn't said anything about me._

 _Actually, it's been one month now since the Battle of Beacon, as they're calling here. I… kinda run away from home. But don't worry! I'm with Jaune, Ren and Nora. We're going to Mistral, you see? Somehow, I have an ancient power or some shit like that in my eyes, crazy huh? I thought that it would be nice to learn how to use and control this, and since I wanted answers to all the things that happened recently, I going to search them over at Haven academy._

 _The others are alright. I saw team CFVY early this week in Vale, it seems that they were some of the less affected of the Beacon students._

 _We are at Jaune's house right now. Although Nora and Ren are kinda bad with what happened to Pyrrha, Jaune is surprisingly strong about the matter. He never once shed a tear when talking about her, but you can see it in his eyes. Every time he talks about her, his eyes flares like Yang's. The first time everyone got freaked out by his eyes turning from light blue to pure white, but now is common. Every time an emotion becomes too strong, it's like he glows from it. Ren think it's the first sign of his semblance, but we didn't discovered anything about it yet._

 _We're… waiting. I'm building a new weapon set to Jaune, and upgrading Ren and Nora's weapons. I'ts fun, but we will be moving pretty soon. The journey to Mistral will be hard, and we decided that we would not take any flights to there. The world doesn't need children playing hero at a time like this. They need Hunters and Huntresses. So our journey to there will be on foot, to train ourselves._

 _Oh, I have to go. I wanted to say soooo much more Weiss. Hope you're not too depressed by what happened. I will send you a message when I get to Mistral with the others!_

 _Miss you so bad. Kisses, Ruby._

"So, this took you out of your depression?" Qrow asked while returning the letter.

"Kinda. My father talking bullshit to me 24/7 was the other thing that helped. I trained mostly in my room for about 2 months after the letter. That's when I run away from home, stole a ship and went to Vacuo. Winter found me last month by chance, since dad never said to anyone that I ran away and she was searching for some soldiers that defected." She explained with a tired and depressed voice.

Qrow walked to her with a angry look on his face, just to end up glaring at her for one moment and putting a happy smile on his face, messing a little with Weiss hair.

"Anyway, it's good to see you again kiddo."

Weiss smiled under the old man hands.

Winter giggled a little at the scene, remembering that they had some new to Qrow.

"Well, that is only one of the reasons she's here." Winter started, taking Qrow's attention. She extended a digital notepad to the men, who grabbed it.

"What is this?"

"This" Weiss started "Is the security camera of one of SDC mines in this region. 23 days ago, a pack of 700 or so Grimm assaulted the mine. Or, at least, tried to. During their incursion, a team of Hunters took they out and killed every single one of the monsters."

Qrow looked at her with some kind of disbelief in his eyes.

"And how do you get access to this? Didn't you ran away from home?"

Weiss rolled her eyes before nodding and responding to him in a calm tone.

"Well, yes, but I figured a way to enter the system. if I don't try to enter the HQ system, they can't notice me."

The man gave a happy and impressed nod and turned his attention to the notepad.

Qrow hit the play in the video and saw a small horde of Beowolfs and Ursae advancing in the city's direction. After a fast forward, that lasted no more than 10 minutes, the defenses began to crumble.

They fought fiercely, but they didn't have the capacity to back the Grimm off, killing no more than 60 in that time.

But then, on the edge of the forest, a white light began to shine shyly. Nothing happened for ten seconds, and then, on the other second, the light became blindly, shining through the Horde of Grimm, that stopped on the same instant.

They stopped with what seemed to be a confusing look, then turned their gazes to the source of light, preparing for an attack.

But just preparing, as the entire back line of Beowolfs was cut in half in a flash.

A tremor in the earth made the camera lens to turn to the side, and he saw it again.

A red and a green blur got out of the smoke of an explosion, each turning to one side of the small horde and cutting down and shooting every Grimm they happened to cross during their sprint.

Some pink explosions popped up in the middle of the Horde, now reduced to around 150 Grimms. The strikes stopped, but the forms continued to move around the small pack of Grimm for no apparent reason. Until the light faded and a white armored knight appeared from it, with a shield and a large broadsword.

The Grimm attacked him with no hesitation, only to meet his shield. The man in white stabbed the Ursae that tried to sneak up on him. The fate of the monsters was then sealed. The man carved the edge of his shield in the ground, the light shining again, but this time not as bright.

The Grimm attacked him in unison, and he just stood in the same place, slashing Grimm after Grimm that launched itself on him.

Done.

Two and a half minutes were all it took for the four people destroy a pack of almost 800 Grimm.

Qrow turned his attention to the women in front of him.

"And why this is a reason for you to come here?" he asked plainly.

"Your sight must be getting bad old man" Weiss said, receiving a glorious death stare from Ruby's uncle while sighing. "Look again at the start of the video. Carefully this time."

Qrow groaned and played It again, paying attention to the start. He noticed nothing, until…

His eyes widened beyond humanly possible.

"Wait, are there rose petals?!" he looked at Weiss, who was still smirking.

"Yes" Winter responded. "We believe that Ruby was among this group. The miners said that they saw a woman clothed in dark red walking to the forest after the battle in the blind spot of the camera."

"Goddammit Rubes." Qrow muttered annoyed. "You can't surpass me before you hit 20, that was the promise."

"Said something old man?"

Qrow looked at Weiss again, even more annoyed.

"Okay, now listen here Ice Queen, stop calling me that, because I don't want to go to my lover's sister funeral."

Weiss grinned, having fun teasing her old partner uncle.

"Aw, how humble you are! Up for a bet, old man?"

Qrow groaned.

"Ha! Me and you down there when the Grimm come. Who kill more pay the other's drinks for a night." He said in a pose while extending his hand.

Winter shivered at this, and tried to stop them from doing something stupid.

"Hey Qrow, I don't think that is-"

"Deal." Weiss said gripping the man's hand.

Winter started massaging her temples just at the sight of one of them drunk as hell. " _This wont be fun. At least for me._ "

"Hehe… wait, aren't they coming here? If I remember correctly, the nearest Schnee mine in the region is around 20 days by foot."

Winter closed her eyes for a moment, trying to forget their stupid bet, and then responded in a serious tone.

"Yes. And we have reasons to say that they will get here in the next hours, at best, if they aren't already here."

"Well, they are not in the city, or I would have known. And if they are close, Oum protect them from the Horde." Qrow said with a worried look on his face.

Weiss perked up at the mention of a Horde. She had been brought to Mistral by her sister, but was not informed about why. But with the mention of a "Horde", things started making sense. Qrow must have been looking at her, because she responded the question forming in her lips.

"Yes, that is _exactly_ what is happening. A Grimm horde is on its way to Mistral, and they are very close."

"How much?" she asked with a hint of fear in the voice.

"We have one day at best. Two if we are extremely lucky."

A shriek sounded in the distance. Then another. Then a few more. The night sky filling with black spots obstructing the moonlight. A pack of at least 100 Nevermores, starting to get in a disorganized V formation.

On the ground, two kilometers from the giant wall, small black forms painted with white masks and spikes started to emerge from the forest. Beowolfs, Ursas and Deathstalkers emerging destroying the border of the forest, ready to siege down one of the last four pillars of humanity.

Qrow sighed again while he sent a message to the people who would defend the place.

"And we are unlucky once again. All of the defenders, move your asses to the front line, the bloodbath will start!"

"H-How many there are…?" Weiss asked picking up Myrtenaster and preparing to fight.

Qrow took his weapon, transforming the sword in its scythe form while massaging his chin for a moment.

"The last airship survey said _at least_ 9000\. But I say around 12000."

"And we have?" Weiss asked, already regretting.

"200 Hunters, 500 atlasian troops, robots included, and the weapons on the walls." Qrow responded while moving to the border of the wall with a wide grin on the face.

"Oh, fuck me!" Weiss shouted as they jumped down to the plains where the fight would occur.

* * *

 **Yeah, fuck my cliffhangers actually huh? Actually, I like to think of this chapter more like a prologue, but anyway.**

 **What did you guys think of Weiss change both in appearance and personality (kind of)? I thought it would be funny. Next chapter or two from now it will be explained in details what happened to her.**

 **The next chapter will present the team JN_R and Ruby after nearly 11 months of battle across Remnant, with new weapons, clothing sets and manners. I have an idea for Yang as well, but this will be in the future.**

 **OH, AND THERE WILL BE SHIPPING! Snowbird - [confirmed] / Renora - [confirmed] / Just these for now, but there will be lesbian pairing in the future.**

 **Oh, I wrote a lot in the A.N..**

 **FAREWELL MY PEOPLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooooo, I'm a procrastinating piece of crap. Although, I'm on my last college year, and the wark was killing me last semester. I had a lot of things to do and did none of them.**

 **THEN, when I finally got my shit together, I lost this Chapter because my computer apparently doesn't like me enough, so I had to rewrite ALL OF IT, even if its barely 2k words. In honesty, this one is better than the original.**

 **(also, about Week Lovers, I'm kinda writing it atm)**

Right after they jumped to the ground, the mounted guns in the giant wall started to shoot dust shells in order to reduce the number of Grimm assaulting the kingdom.

Weiss landed on the ground under the thunderous sound of the cannons firing and the screams of the Grimm closing the distance to them.

"So, how are we doing this?" she asked to Qrow while taking Myrtenaster from her belt.

"Hunters and robots on the ground, the troops are going to stay up there and pick the rests." He changed his weapon to gun mode and shot the closing mass of Grimm, hitting it in an explosive mess. "3 for the count" He said smiling, putting his weapon in scythe form and running in the direction of the Horde.

Winter fell by her side and ran behind Qrow to give him support.

"Weiss! Stay close to someone! It's easier to die alone!"

Weiss heard someone falling from the walls next to her and gave it a look.

A brawny man over two meters tall looked at her with an ear-to-ear grin while tying his long brown hair in a ponytail.

"So, partners for the day?"

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I don't see much choice. Try to not fall behind." She said walking in the direction of the Horde.

The man next to her cracking his knuckles and warming his shoulders following her walking for a moment, then sprinting in the direction of the Grimms laughing like it was just another day at the park.

The man jumped about 10 meters in the air, his gauntlets flaring with aura and dust as his fist went down straight to a Deathstalker head, an explosion of high-pressured air resounding along with the cries of the monster as the under part of his body exploded showering the dirt with black blood and guts.

"AHAHAHAHA! Time to dance, suckers!" he screamed getting himself in the middle of a Beowulf mess, sharp spikes extending from his gauntlets, its tips glowing green with the flaring Wind Dust as he stabbed and slashed trough the Grimms, his arms already dark from the blood gushing out of the grim he defeated.

Weiss continued walking, just to meet an Ursa Major in front of her. The Ursa lowered its arm to slash Weiss, who, with a simple move of her fingers, created a glyph, blocking the attack.

The dust cylinder on Myrtenaster rolled to unlock the ice dust guarded inside her rapier, the blade glowing in a light blue light. She jumped and just as fast as a second, she stabbed the Ursa a couple of times, pillars of ice forming from the places where she pierced the black fur, passing through its body and impaling other monsters behind it.

A pack of 10 Beowulfs dawned on her from the right, the chamber rolled again, this time selecting the Fire dust. The blade turning red from its pale silver form, and she slashed the whole pack, knocking every one of them out of her way, aside from the Alpha, who jumped with its fangs open ready to eat her whole.

Weiss conjured another glyph on top of where the Beowulf would be in moments, and when she could smell the tainted smell of rotten victims in its mouth, a large armored arm pushed the Grimm head in the ground, a giant sword cutting its head and soaking Weiss's boots with black blood.

The armored knight reborn from her semblance got up, a Deathstalker coming into his direction. The barrel on Weiss's rapier rolled again, Wind dust selected. She conjured another invocation glyph in the middle of the white invocated knight, the glyph cloning itself, with one of them shooting down and the other up, right before disappearing.

The White knight resonated with the magic cast in him, his whole body and sword gaining a green tone. He took a position like a runner, and dashed in the direction of the Deathstalker, cutting the monster in half, its entrails gushing out of his body and starting to evaporate.

Weiss ran towards the giant knight, rapier in hand striking any Grimm that dared to get to close to her.

" _Bourreau_ , focus on the Deathstalkers!"

The knight gave a small nod and dashed towards the nearest Deathstalker.

Weiss turned around and dashed in the direction of the man with spike-gauntlets. She saw him in the distance, but another Alpha stoop in her way.

"Tsc."

Its claw descended in her direction from the left, only to be stopped by her blade. She slide to her left avoiding a kick from the beast, casting a glyph under the Grimm she created a gravity bump that threw the Beowulf into the air, then another that crushed him in the ground painting the floor with dark Grimm rests.

She saw a Boarbatusk rolling in her direction in the corner of her eye. A glyph was casted on front of her and stopped the black monster from hitting her by a few steps, but she didn't had the time to finish it, as two Ursas did a pincer attack on her. She cast another glyph under herself and umped 6 meters into the air. The dust chamber on Myrtenaster rolled again and she picked Ice dust as she fell towards the two enemies, creating an ice coffin that engulfed everything in a radius of 30 meters.

She turned around only to see a horrendous scene.

The man with the gauntlets that dashed into the fight right before her was pinned between two Deathstalkers so old that one had an extra pair of pincers with extra bone plates cracked from the fight and the other had two tails, one of them missing its sting.

The bad thing though was the Alpha jumping from the blind spot of the man and pinning him down on the ground, roaring angrily on the back of the fighting man. The Hunter tried to turn his body while cursing half of the world. He swing his arm and hit the side of the Alpha in a lucky strike, softening the grasp over him, but in the moment that he managed to turn himself up, he screamed in pain.

The Alpha's head was focusing on his lower body, his aura depleted. The man tried to kick the beast in the face, but his right leg missed the strike and was snapped up by the blood stained teeth of the Grimm. The Beowulf twisting the man's leg in odd angles while trying to tear the leg from his body. One large and green-shining needle extended from the tip of his gauntlet and barely hit the Alpha's head.

But it was enough, the impact taking the monster away from his now useless leg.

Weiss watched amused from the distance, not even leaning to help him while words from her life in Vacuo resonated in her head.

" _The victory is in strength. If you can't survive in your own, you don't deserve to live._ "

The man's leg totally crushed, blood gushing out of the Beowulf's teeth marks while he tried to stand, trembling.

She walked calmly in the man's direction, parrying any other Grimm that dared to get to close to her while talking to herself.

"And the whole thing happens again."

The Hunter rolled up front when the Deathstalker with two tails tried to stab him with its stinger, he got a foothold while kneeing in the front of the giant scorpion mouth and punched it, black blood spraying over him while the Grimm fell onto the ground and started to dissolve.

"HA! YOU FUCKING ASSHO-!"

He never finished his sentence as the Deathstalker with four claws swung its stinger into the man' back, stabbing it through his whole body as he coughed blood, his eyes widening for a moment and flickering lifeless.

Two Beowulfs started to eat his body in the same moment, the Hunter's body a mere lump of meat in the eyes of the monsters.

The old Weiss would probably freeze if this happened in front of her, but the 9 months in Vacuo's slums had cleaned the innocence from her soul.

" _Bourreau_."

In the distance, the invoked knight got up from the remains of some Grimm and perked his elm in the ex-heiress direction, turning itself and running at its master.

The Deathstalker with four claws advanced in Weiss' direction, pinching its bloodied claws menacingly, but maintaining its distance from his target, as if he acknowledged her as a strong enemy.

Weiss, however, didn't even blink as the Grimm closed to her, the white armored knight closing the distance behind her.

The knight, running to his master, cracked. His armor falling apart, as if the summoning losing its power. The Deathstalker saw a chance and tried to pierce her body as he had done with the previous Hunter.

His sting hit the middle of her chest, although it did just this, _hit_. It had stopped before piercing the human body that it targeted.

A white barrier protected Weiss's chest, a barrier that expanded through her body. Chest plate, gauntlets, cuisses, the light covered her, enveloping her body in the same knight armor that her pawn used.

She grabbed the Grimm' tail with her right hand, holding the creature in the place with a tremendous force, prevenient of the armor that, now, covered her body.

The sword on her left hand also changed. No more it was the classic Myrtenaster, it was now a double-edged broadsword, with the revolver chamber that stored dust inside the hilt. She jumped from her position and struck the head of the Deathstalker, slicing it in two.

A few dozens of Beowulfs circled her as the Deathstalker started to dissolve, but she barely paid attention to them. She craved her massive sword on the ground, kneeling herself as a knight in front of his queen. The only thing that could be seen around her a moment later, was cold fog and countless Beowulf frost in a cold circle around Weiss.

A dark smile crossed her face as words appeared in her mind.

" _There is no immutable power. Adapt yourself girl, or you will die._ "

As Weiss stood up, other Grimms started to advance over the white hell that she had created, passing over the frozen bodies of dead Beowulfs in her direction.

The revolver dust chamber clicked, her sword and armor turning into a pale shade of green, and she disappeared in the wind, slashing the mobs one after another, as if there was nothing in her way.

After a full minute, there was nothing but blood and entrails in the place were she stood.

However, when she was starting to dissipate her magic, Weiss felt something, like electricity running through her spine.

She was tutored in the last year to trust in her instincts, they were the line between life and death in this world. But this time her instinct was telling that there were more Grimm. _Far_ more Grimm than anyone expected.

The Horde was mostly destroyed, but the trees fell to the ground, screams of evil creatures filled the wall again and the Hunter gaped at another Horde running to the battle, this time a much more powerful force compost basically of Deathstalkers and Ursa Majors.

" _Fall back!_ " Qrow's voice screamed over the communicator in her ear " _We need to reorganize and hold until reinforcements arrive!_ "

" _There are no reinforcements Qrow!_ " her sister's voice ringed as well.

" _Then just fall back, we already lost too many Hunters, and the remaining aren't exactly on condition to fight!_ "

She saw them running back to the Wall while a Deathstalker summoned by Winter delayed the monsters, while Qrow shoot his remaining Dust shells.

Weiss clicked her tongue as they were getting in the Wall. She had not moved an inch to avoid the Creatures.

" _Weiss! What are you doing?! Come back here!_ " her sister's voice ringed in her ear.

"Worry not sis. This is finally a challenge that deserves my power."

She stuck her enlarged Myrtenaster on the ground, in a defiant stance, and conjured a ridiculous big magic.

A white light pierced the grounds from below, like she was conjuring a sun from hell.

"Now, let _my_ army join this fight." She said with a devious smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo I'm late? meh, had some real live stuff to deal with, mainly work and college, but now I think that I'll have time to write.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 3 of Ruthless Remnant. Enjoy! (sorry for the length.)**

* * *

" _Worry not sis. This is finally a challenge that deserves my power._ "

Her little sister's voiced trough the earphone, sounding amused.

Winter was at the top of the Wall when she noticed that Weiss was still on the battlefield, alone, facing the new Horde that appeared from nowhere.

She was going to ask what Weiss meant by that, but a piecing light shone brightly from the spot where her sister was, forming a white column that reached the sky.

" _Now, let_ my _army join the fight._ " Her sister said, her voice sounding like someone who was having a lot of fun.

The light started to fade, allowing the ones at the wall look over to where Weiss was standing alone, facing the Horde.

However, when they finally saw her she was not alone. She was surrounded by seven light blue figures, like spectrums haunting their killer.

Winter' eyes widened at the view, as she knew _exactly_ what spell Weiss casted. Qrow, by her side, noticed too what had happened. But his reaction was not entirely surprise. It was also a dark and grim smile in the corner of his lips.

"Ohh. So the brat grew a little?"

Winter didn't even paid attention to Qrow, her mind asking herself a question that she wanted to ask Weiss for the past month.

" _What happened to you Weiss…?!_ "

* * *

Inside the forest and swamp covering the outskirts of Mistral, a group of three sat at the top of a small hill, just out of the Horde path.

A Deathstalker passed right in front of them, not even batting an eye to their presence.

"So, should we go?"

One man, clad in white armor with a great sword over his shoulder and a shield hanging on his back, asked his companions.

"The second Horde must have reached the Wall, they won't last much time."

His partner, a man with dark and pink hair and light clothing, said nonchalantly.

"What about Nora?"

The man in armor asked not really preoccupied.

"She will be fine."

Both of them looked to their young leader. A woman clad in a light gray light armor protecting her torso, a vivid red scarf hugging her neck while a waist cape fluttering in the wind, small iron crosses at it's end. Two folded weapons hanged at her back and waist, waiting to taste blood one more time.

Both of the men looked at her, waiting for their orders.

"But this…"

As she spoke, a white column of light emerged from within the battlefield, and as soon as it appeared, faded.

"… We need to go."

She said, taking her weapons.

The white armored man took his sword and shield, starting to advance to the battlefield.

"Jaune, attract them. Ren and I will flank the Horde and meet with whoever is still battling them."

"Sure."

The woman took an earphone and asked the missing one:

"Nora, how much longer?"

A cheerful voice ringed at the other side of the line, laughing in a cacophony of noises.

"Gimme fifteen minutes commander!"

"Right, we see you at the wall."

"Okaaaay~~"

The woman in red and gray closed her eyes and gave a little smile to no one in particular. She opened them again to meet her partners, the team that had accompanied her all the way to Mistral.

Then, a dark smile of a battle veteran popped on her face. Her eyes, usually friendly and energetic, now glowing darkly as if she was ready to slaughter an entire city alone.

"Let's go."

Jaune, clad in armor with his weapons ready, looked at the Walls of Mistral and started to walk through the bush entering the dense forest.

"Yes Ruby."

* * *

Weiss released her power.

She used the most powerful spell that her semblance allowed.

 _Summoning_.

A spell that she didn't truly understand until a few months before, after she ran away from Atlas and ended up in the Vacuo slums.

Until she met her tutor. Her teacher. Her _friend_.

She looked to one of the figures that encircled her. A man with a long hair tied in a ponytail that ran extended until his waist. His lilac eyes, once full of joy, resembled so much Yang's that it hurts her every time she saw them. He was muscular for an aged person, and fought fearlessly every time it was needed. On his right arm, a gauntlet with a giant blade attached to it provided the attack power that he needed in combat. On his left arm, a retractable shield for his defense. A true war machine, capable of stomping trough any battlefield.

A person she loved as part of her family. A man that she considered her father.

And the first person she killed.

" _I'll use you well, Gregor._ "

The other figures were all like her mentor, people that she had killed in order to survive.

For a time, Weiss believed that she had other options besides killing. She avoided conflict as much as possible, always running away.

Until the day when Gregor fell ill, his disease finally taking his life away after many years. And it was at the worst possible time.

They were surrounded by atlesian robots, sent there to kill both of them. Weiss wouldn't be able to fight her way out alone.

Through his pain, he implored Weiss for misery, for her to kill him, as he was already finished.

He told her one more time:

"There is no greatness in being a hunter. Soon or later you'll have to kill Weiss. Remember what I taught you, no power is immutable. There's always room for improvement."

While she was holding her own tears, Gregor took her hand in his, and made she pierce his heart with Myrtenaster.

After that, there was only rage. She destroyed a good part of the lower slums that day, although she remembered almost nothing of that day, one thing stick to her like glue. The _feeling_ of summoning.

These thoughts faded when she heard a Ursa Major jumping in her direction.

Still, there was nothing a simple Grimm could do to her. The Grimm passed her summoned entities, but Weiss sliced it in half with a simple gesture wielding Myrtenaster in its great sword form, throwing the Grimm carcass to the side.

"Attack."

And the figures advanced onto the Grimm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright… where do I start?**

 **Well, truth be told, I'm not happy with this story. While what I'm writing is pretty much exactly what I first imagined, the story feels… wrong to me. This is mostly because I don't think that this is the best I can offer. My writing lately in this story (and I wrote about 15K words trying to do this chapter alone) is nothing but bad, at least in my perspective.**

 **So, while it is unfortunately, because this is a story I really do want to write, I'll put this on a VEEEEERY long hiatus. I DO plan in fact to rewrite this in a later date, but not in the near future. I tried to "end" this chapter, but only as a premise because I needed to tell you all this.**

 **Yes, it is a shame, but I'm doing this for both you and me. I'll train my** **not romance** **storytelling for now, and update this when I'm happy with it.**

 **Also, starting now, I'll probably only post one shots or series that I've already finished or are near the ending. Partially because of how I'm going to write for now on, and partially because I'm on college again and writing a "scientific article" (because I study communication) is a hell o a job.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry for the people who were supporting this.**

* * *

Winter had seen uncountable battles during her stay in the atlas military, gruesome feats by soldiers that she respected and trusted her life upon. She had also seen some of this very same people die in meaningless forms.

But upon seeing what was unraveling down in the plains between the wall and the forest, her only reaction was to cover her mouth with her hands, terrified.

Down in the plains, rivulets of black Grimm blood flowed to the forest, and above them eight figures fought disgracefully, dismembering, decapitating and crushing Grimm after Grimm, wave after wave of soulless monsters.

Of the eight figures, seven were made purely of clear blue light, and the other one was completely clad on it.

Weiss' summonings were completely different from each other, comprising all the combat fields necessary in a hunter's squad.

One of the figures, a man in his forties, was light armored, but with a big exploding gauntlet extended from his arm. He was also the only one in the group that Winter _knew_. He was an old acquaintance of the Schnee family, but was banned from atlas.

At his left side, an armored woman took hits from the enemies in the vicinity, whilst parrying a giant Death Stalker with her bare hands.

Behind him, three more people, this time two man and one woman, all with similar light armor alternated between ranged and melee attacks against the Grimm that passed through the frontline of the group.

Behind them all, two woman with basically no armor but with huge long-range weapons served as support to ensure that anything Grimm related didn't pass through alive.

It was a one-sided massacre, with Weiss on the frontline emitting light like it was a slow burning flame, and filling the air with hate and desire to kill all the Grimm possible.

Leading the group, she dived into the wave of monsters that came from the woods, but what the Grimm had for her simply wasn't enough to slow down the woman. An Ursa Major attacked her back while she was cutting a King Taijitu head. Weiss just grabbed the Ursa pawn anticlimactically and broke her arm, swiftly cutting her in half and jumping in a pack of Beowulfs.

However, during her sparring with the Beowulfs, she felt a small chill on her spine, and looked over to her group of summonings. The backline of supports that she had set up had been annihilated by a mud and rock Geist that emerged behind the group.

"Tsc." Weiss clicked her tongue, and moved her arm in the direction of the five summonings that remained intact. She opened her hand with the palm up to the skies and turned her arm clockwise while closing her fingers.

The three middle summonings faded away as the Geist fought against them, as the woman in armor turned around and advanced in its direction.

"Counting on you Angela." Weis murmured while returning her attention to the fight.

The summoning named Angela advanced fast, dodging the punches of the rock hands of the Geist. Soon after dodging them, she jumped at the middle of the Geist solid body and punched it, making the whole thing shudder and explode. When the Geist tried to run away, she Grabbed him by the bone mask and slammed it on the floor, destroying the Grimm.

However, the man did not have too much luck with his right side open to attackers. With no clear vision to control the summonings, Weiss didn't notice a Beringel sneaking up to the man and smacking him down in the mud, destroying most of its legs. The summoned Hunter craved his spike gauntlet in the chest of the gorilla Grimm before evaporating into White mist.

"Good lord. Angela, get out it's easier to deal with this alone." Weiss complained to the Woman who began to dissolve.

She was hoping to receive some help from the other Hunter in the wall, since she was attracting every Grimm in the region to herself, but either they were in bad shape due to the previous fight or too scared to have a little bit of fun.

It didn't matter either way, so she just added firepower to her weapon. Her sword glowed in a vivid red as she kicked off the fire dust and swung her blade with full force, creating a shockwave of heat air that set the Grimm near her on fire.

The minor Grimm were mostly dealt with at this point, with only the bigger and older ones closing in at the moment due to her show of strength.

A Beringel 10 meters tall approached her and brought down his fist in her direction in a massive punch.

Weiss didn't seem to mind the action, and pierced his fist with her sword while activating Ice dust, freezing the Grimm's arm. She brought the sword down, making the whole frozen arm shatter in pieces, and jumped over his shoulder while chopping its head down.

When she landed, she saw the wave of not so powerful Grimm crawling over the wall, trying to destroy or climb it, and all the other Hunter with their hands full of defending it. She turned back, hoping that the powerful Grimm continued to attack her instead of going over the city defenses

Unfortunately for her, the next thing that attacked was a giant Death Stalker with four pincers and three tails, and it was a lot faster than the previous ones, covering the distance between them almost instantly, and launching a barrage of attacks over the white haired woman.

But while being forced into defense, she saw something that was not a familiar sight, at least for the past year.

A small red rose petal passed in front of her eyes as she deflected another attack from the beast, and one of its pincers fell before her, and she started to turn her head to confirm what she thought.

The Grimm, noticing her distraction, tried to pierce her with one of its stings. Weiss, however, saw the movement in the corner of her eye as she turned her head, and turned her body to punch the Death Stalker's tail. The force of her punch made the sting go directly into the Grimm's head, making the monster shriek and fall to the ground.

Weiss turned successfully this time, and her mouth formed a small smirk.

A woman clad in a red and black dress stood in front of her, looking at the wall.

"I thought that you were a little more composed than this."

Weiss crackled her shoulder while walking to the other woman's side.

"I thought you'd hug me a little bit more."

"Cookies after the homework?" Ruby said with a smile as she took the weapon from her hip, a big shotgun-axe, and changing her posture.

"I'll gladly accept." Weiss responded with a joking voice.


End file.
